Always and Forever
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Mitchie and the guys families have a tradition to spend summer in a holiday home in Malibu. But their no longer friends. Will they have fun and overcome their problems? Future Smitchie and Naityln. Read and Review :
1. Chapter 1: The reunion

**Hey everyone. This is my first Camp Rock Fanfic and I really want to know what you guys think of it.**

**This idea came to me when I went to a spa day with my mom and I thought of it for Mitchie and her friends.**

**In this story - Mitchie's mom is called Lizzie and looks basically exactly the same as Lee Ann Womack in her song I hope you dance.**

**I hope you like the story and hope you give some feedback on it. :)**

**Ok so enough rambling lets get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Lee Ann Womack.**

Mitchie Torres is currently sitting in the back of the van with her mom Lizzie and baby sister Jessica.

Their driver, Harold is taking them to the hotel where they will be meeting the family's.

If your wondering what is happening it's quite simply.

Mitchie Torres and her friends and family have a tradition where every summer they all go and stay in their holiday home in Malibu.

Mitchie would normally have been estatic but she wasn't this time round because she and the guys wern't friends anymore.

If your wondering who the guys are I'll tell you: Shane Grey, Nate Black and Jason Jones. Cousins, best friends and band mates.

They all used to be best friends with Mitchie but they drifted apart when they formed a boy's only band.

After that they never really spoke to Mitchie and now Mitchie hates them and no, I'm not exagerating.

However, instead of going straight to the house, some different every year chooses a hotel to stay in and then chooses what everyone will do the next day.

This year it's Lorraine's turn to pick and she chose a 5 star hotel called - Ballroom Delights.

No-one really knows why it's called that but it is and that is where Mitchie and her family are travelling now.

**Mitchie's point of view**

I'm really looking forward to this summer apart from the fact that three certain boys that I am no longer friends with are going to be there.

Otherwise I would be jumping up and down I just know that anything I do this summer will be with them and will just be awkward.

We're nearly at Ballroom Delights now. The 5 star hotel that Lorraine, Jason's cousin, picked out.

I was expecting it to be 5 star because Lorraine is a expensive girl and is only up for the best.

She has long blonde shiny hair, bright blue eyes and loves fashion.

Oh no!

We're here now and I can see everyone waiting outside the hotel in little groups waiting for us.

Harold stops the car and I climb out while mom gets Jessica.

Harold starts loading our luggage onto trolleys and takes them into the hotel.

I look at everyone and the first person I notice is Caitlyn. My best friend in the whole wide world Caitlyn. She just looked at me and turned away again.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!' She screamed running over to me after noticing it was me causing everyone to look at her and then notice that we have arrived.

As she got to me she pounced on me and hugged me in a bone crushing hug.

'Hey Caitlyn!' I squealed as I hugged her back.

'Mitchie!' She replied screaming.

A little too close to my ear I might add.

'How are you Caity?' I asked after we ended the hug smiling.

'Bored out of my mind with out you. You?'

'Same! School back home is so not the same without you there!' I replied frowning.

'Well. Atleast we have the whole summer together!' She shouted and we started screaming while jumping up and down hugging each other.

Suzy, Shane's mom came over to me and hugged me as Caitlyn went off to say hello to my mom and see Jessica.

'Mitchie darling your here! How are you?' She asked coming over and hugging me.

'I'm very good thanks' I replied smiling and hugging her.

'Good. Good. Come, come meet everyone' She said dragging me off to go and meet everyone else.

Suzy has dark curly hair and big brown eyes just like Shane and she is the happiest person you'll ever meet.

I walked over to Joe, Jason's mom and Mark, Nate's dad.

'Hey Joe Joe!' I shouted jumping on her back and huggin her from behind.

'Mitchie!' She shouted pulling me off and giving me a hug. 'It's so good to see you again!' She shouted.

'You too!' I shouted back jumping up and down laughing.

Joe was like an older Caitlyn and was a mom figure aswell as a best friend. She was so down to earth and casual and we got really close last summer when I told her about my feelings about loosing the boys.

I turned to Mark and smiled at him.

'Hey Markalicious!' I said quietly winking at him.

He winked back before awnsering me: 'Hey Mitchalicious'

Me and Mark also have a special bond and we got close last summer also. He is also my father figure in life after my dad left last year.

I love him to bits and he's also my best friend.

It's never awkward beetween me and Mark because were just so stupid together.

For instance; the names: Markalicious and Mitchalicious come from a very special time last summer where me, along with all the other kids were getting ice cream and Mark came up next to me and asked how my ice pop was. I told him it was delicious and he replies saying 'Good Mitchalicious!'.

So from now on when we greet each other we call each other by those names. It's our little thing.

After greeting Joe and Mark, I walked over to Carrie who was previously standing with Suzy.

'Hey Carrie! Long time no see!' I said hugging her.

'Mitchie! I no. Too long I might add!' She replied before smiling and walking over to Mark and Joe who had now been joined my Lizzie and Suzy again.

I walked over to Lorraine and she was standing with someone I've never seen before along with Caitlyn.

'Hey Lorraine!' I shouted running up and hugging her.

Me and Lorraine are really good friends and me, her and Caity spend nearly the whole summer doing everything together and she's my other best friend.

'Mitchie!' She replied hugging me so hard my breathing stopped.

We talked for a little bit before she introduced me to Jason's girlfriend Sarah.

Sarah was insanely pretty with long blonde hair, bright green eyes, beautiful skin and perfect makeup.

How did Jason bag someone so gorgeus. I'll never know!

I greeted her before walking off over to a group of small children with Caity.

'MITCHIE!' They screamed when they saw me and rose from there seated position.

I knelt down to there level and we had a group hug together before Carly jumped on my back and Hilary sat on my lap.

I lifted them up while Matt and Mikey started tickling Carly from behind me making her pull on my neck a little.

She fell off a little after which I was thankful for as I was not being strangled anymore and she started laughing.

I joined in for a bit still cuddling Hilary and started talking to her about bears.

My mom came over and asked me to show Jessica to the children.

I put Hilary on the floor and then took Jessica smiling at her and making her laugh with my silly faces.

I laughed as I sat on the floor and the children all sat around me.

'This here, is my little sister Jessica' I said sitting her on my lap and smiling at everyone.

For very clumsey, noisy children they definately know how to be gently and quiet around babies.

I placed her in Hilary's lap and stood up brushing the dirt of my legs.

Hilary had very long blonde hair and blue eyes and Carly had dark brunette hair and brown eyes.

Matthew and Mikey both had spikey short brown hair and brown eyes.

I smiled at them as they made Jessica laugh and smile.

I turned around to come face to face with three teenage boys.

They go by the names off - Shane Grey, Nate Black and Jason Jones and they were my ex best friends.

'Hey M, you remember the guys!' She said excitedly obviously trying to lift the tension beetween us.

'Yep. Hello' I said looking at the awkwardly.

'Hey' Nate and Shane answered in unison. Jason however came over and gave me a hug smiling.

'I've missed you this year Mitchie!' He said quietly in my ear.

I kind of forgave Jason because he was never really as close to me as Shane or Nate but he tried to stay best friends with me for as long as possible but when they band became noticed a little bit more he told me he couldn't sneak around to see me anymore. But I knew that if he could have he would have. So I wasn't that angry at him.

I smiled back, 'Me too' I replied sadly, my smile fading.

Caitlyn then pulled me over to Nate were a little baby was sitting in his arms.

'This is Fay' She said pointing to her.

'She's gorgeus!' I said stroking her face smiling. She started laughing at me and I joined in.

Nate smiled at me and so did Shane.

'Who's is she?' I asked no-one in paticular.

'Suzy's' Caitlyn replied.

'Aw. She doesn't look anything like her' I said.

'She's a baby Mitch' Caity replied like it was obvious yet I was confused and so was everyone else. She just stared at us funny and then we all turned our heads to the sound of Hilary calling my name.

I walked over to her and knelt down on the floor.

'Yes?' I asked smiling.

'She's very nice' She said pointing to Jessica.

'Thank you' I said taking her in my arms and standing back up.

I turned around to see Suzy talking to everyone saying it was time to go in now.

I smiled at her before looking at the children on the floor.

Mikey and Matthew ran over to Nate and Jason and jumped on there backs and Hilary and Carly wanted to hold mine and Caitlyns hands.

Caitlyn called Shane who was holding Fay and he stopped walking and looked at her.

'Can you take Jessica?' She asked him.

He stared at me for a bit and then handed Fay to a open armed Nate who still had Matthew on his back.

He took Jessica from my arms and she cuddled up to him as he walked off in front.

Carly wanted us to swing her so I picked Hilary up and carryed her while holding one of Carly's hands in my free hand and me and Caity swung her all the way to the lift.

When we walked in the lift Lorraine pressed the floor number and she smiled at me before turning and talking to Sarah.

I guess that we wouldnt be spending that much time together this summer.

The lift dinged and we all walked out onto the floor.

'Ok!' Joe shouted causing everyone to fall silent.

'Hilary and Carly room 100' She said handing them a key before they grabbed their bags and ran off down the hall.

'Mikey and Matthew room 101' She said handing them a key also.

She called out everyone elses room numbers and the rooms turned out like this:

Suzy, Carrie and Lizzie (my mom) in one room.

Mark and Joe in another.

Lorraine and Sarah.

Me and Caitlyn.

Fay and Jessica.

Then Shane, Nate and Jason.

Shane handed me back Jessica and we all walked to our rooms.

It turns out that Jessica's and Fay's room is a room connected to both mine and Caity's and Shane's, Nate's and Jason's.

I walked in to our room after Caity carrying Jessica and immediately walked into the nursery.

I placed her in a play pen and she started playing around happily before I walked back into our room to get ready for bed.

Caity was picking out her PJ's and I decided to have a shower.

I walked into the bathroom and decided that Lorraine should always pick the hotel's because this one was stunning.

I closed the door and locked it before running the shower.

I waited for it to get hot enough before slipping out of my shorts and tank top and into the stream of the running water.

It felt like heaven and I closed my eyes letting each little sroplet of water soak through my body.

I tied my hair up so it didn't get wet and covered it in a shower cap.

After I finsished showering, I stepped out and into a nice warm fluffy towel and wrapped it around my body snuggling up and relaxing until I heard voices in my room that didn't belong to just Caitlyn.

I unlocked the door and stepped into our room and looked to see Shane, Nate and Jason all sitting on my bed.

They all looked at me and Shane's mouth dropped open as he saw what I was wearing.

I rolled my eyes before walking over to my suitcase which happened to be sitting on my bed and they all watched me in silence.

I didnt say anything to them and just bent over to get my Pj's out.

I felt the towel on my legs as It opened slightly as I bent down.

Shane didn't take his eyes off of me and as I turned to walk back in the bathroom I smirked as I knew it turned him on when I was in just a towel. It always did and always will.

I closed the bathroom door before laughing silently to myself.

I then dried myself and slipped on my short shorts and vet top.

I then hung my towel up to dry and walked out the bathroom and straight into the nursery not looking at anyone once.

I noticed that Fay was now next to Jessica in the play pen and I walked and picked Jess out.

I smiled at her and made her laugh as I changed her into her little babygrow.

She was all comfortable and I decided she needed some socks.

As I walked over to her bag Nate and Jason walked in the room.

'Good night' Nate said smiling at me and walking into his room.

Jason simply smiled at me and followed him.

I didn't notice that Shane was standing in the same room as me looking after Fay.

I pulled out a nice pair of little white socks and jumped when I saw Shane, luckily without him noticing.

I walked over to Jessica and put the socks on slowly while tickling her feet.

Shane was almost done when I had finished and I picked Jessica up and placed her in the cot nearest to her bag.

I placed her down gently and Shane did the same thing.

I covered her slightly with a blanket but not fully incase she became to hot and gave her a little teddy.

I smiled at her kissing her forehead.

'Night baby girl. Sweet dreams' I said simply before walking over to a night lamp and putting it on for her.

I then walked over to my door and looked at Shane who was about to say something to me I could tell.

I simply turned the light of and left the room without saying a word.

I heard him sigh and then I shut the door.

I walked over to the main light and turned it off as I noticed Caity was already in her bed.

I brushed my teeth and then climbed into bed.

Caity was sitting up looking at me.

I smiled at her before lying down and she did the same.

'Night Caity' I said quietly.

'Night Mitch, sweet dreams' She said.

We both laughed a little before I turned off the small lamp on the table and we fell asleep.

**There you go!**

**This is the first chapter but it's kind of a introduction to everyone and where their staying.**

**The next chapter has already been written so the more reviews the quicker the update.**

**P.S. Smitchie is going to be in this story a lot in the future and Naityln too. **


	2. Chapter 2: The journey

**Hey,**

**Here's the second chapter for you :D**

**gilmorekbm: **Thanks for adding me on story alert**.**

**midnightxxvampire: **Thank you so much for adding me on story alert and favourites etc, I hope that you like the next chapter and I hope you think this story is going to be a good one :)

**spamisthename: **Thank you so much! Here is your update :D xoxo

**So here is your next chapter**

I was having a really nice sleep in the hotel room but was woken up a faint noise of crying.

I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes and looked over to Caity.

She was fast asleep still and I smiled at how peaceful she looked.

I then climbed out of bed and took my eye mask off.

I walked over to the door leading into the nursery and opened it slightly to see Jessica crying.

I walked in and closed the door quietly behind me as to not wake up Caitlyn.

I walked over to Jessica's cot and when she saw me her crying quieted.

I know she does'nt want anything, she was crying because she couldn't see anyone in the room with her were at home she would see mom sleeping next to her but because no - one was in there with her she cried.

I picked her up slowly and cradled her in my arms.

Her crying stopped almost instantely and could tell she'll grow up to be a character.

I laid her back down in her cot and covered her over again before sitting down in the comfy chair next to her cot and watched her.

I plan on waiting for her to go to sleep and then I'll sneak back in my room again because If I walked out when she was still awake I knew she'd start crying again.

I crossed my legs and watched her. She slowly but surely fell asleep again but by this time I was already asleep.

About half an hour later I opened my eyes slightly to see Shane cuddling Fay as she was crying.

He laid her back down in her cot after she had stopped and covered her over again.

I fell asleep again because it was about now but I was so comfortable I didn't see the point in going back to my room.

I felt his presence over me and felt a blanket fall over the top of me.

He kissed my forhead.

Wait!

What was that!

He kissed my forehead?

Why oh why did he do that? That's totally confused me, I mean I thought he didn't even like me and thought he would never cover me with a blanket never mind kiss my forhead.

'Night Mitch' He whispered quietly before I heard the door click slightly signalling that he had gone back to his own room.

Fay or Jessica didn't cry at all after that. Probably because I was in their room with them but they stayed asleep and it was heaven when they did.

I woke up a bit later to a beeping sound coming from my room.

I heard shufling and a groan and opened my eyes to Nate and Jason walking through the room into Caitlyn's and Shane packing up Fay's bag.

I sat up and stretched just as Jason walked back into the nursery.

'Oh, good morning MItch. I didn't know you were up.' He smiled before walking back into his room.

Shane looked at me and smiled before he turned back to Fay's bag.

I got up and walked into our room.

'Morning Caity' I greeted.

'Morning!' She replied hugging me.

'Why are you dressed already?' I asked her a confused look on my face.

'We're going to the spa Mitch in like 10 minutes. I thought you already knew that' She said tieing up the laces on her bright green converse.

'Oh yeh' I lied. 'I'll go get ready' I said looking through my suitcase for my bikini and a pair of shorts.

Caity smiled at me before she jumped up and ran out of the room with her spa bag in hand and sunglasses resting on her curly hair.

I wondered why an alarm only just went off if everyone was already up and ready but then remembered back to last summer when Caitlyn told me she always set's two alarms. One when she has to get up and one before she needs to go.

I showered quickly before slipping on my bikini and shorts.

I didn't put on any make up and just brushed through my hair quickly. Spa means water and steam and they dont mix well with make up.

I ran out of the room and quickly packed a bag for the spa with all essential goodies in it before slipping on my sandals and running out the door.

Seconds later I ran back in and there in front of me was Shane holding up Jessica all dressed and ready to go.

I smiled at him before taking her from his arms and grabbing her bag.

'Thanks.' I said to him before turning to Jess. 'Hello wittle Jessica how are you?' I asked walking over to the door leaving it open for Shane who was following me with Fay.

We met up with everyone and I handed Jessica to mom who placed her in her pram and gave me a quick kiss and then joined Mark and Joe in the lift.

Shane gave Fay to Suzy who grabbed Matthew and Mikey and shoved them in the other lift. Carrie was already in the lift with Fay's pram.

Hilary then came and asked me to cuddle her which I did. But I couldn't carry Carly aswell so Shane took her off me and held her himself.

Me, Nate, Caity, Jason, Sarah, Lorraine, Shane, Hilary and Carly all went in the last lift and met everyone down at reception.

Lorriane and Sarah led the way to the spa which was 10 minutes away.

It had already been decided that we walk to the spa to wear out the kids a little and to get some excercise.

Suzy and mom were talking as the pushed Fay and Jessica along in their prams and Caity walked with Nate.

I wonder if anythings going on beetween them. I'll have to ask her later when we get back.

Mark and Joe were taking all the children and me, Shane and Jason walked together making small talk occassionly.

Such as: How are you?

We carried on walking until we came to the spa.

Everyone walked in and was causing a racket while Suzy booked us in.

'How many of you?' The receptionist asked.

'18' Suzy replied.

'Ok you'll have to go in the family changing rooms at the end of the hall'

'Ok'

Wait!

Did she just say family changing room.

That means that we all have to get changed together - girls and boys.

Eww!

**There you go!**

**The next chapter will be about the families in the spa :D its quite long though so it might be too chapters possible .**

**xoxo **

**Els **


	3. Chapter 3: The swimming pool

Here you go - the next chapter in this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

______________________________________________________________________

I don't know how long I was standing there for but I knew that it was long enough so that everyone had already made there way into the changing rooms and left me standing there.

"Miss do you want to go through?" The recpetionist asked as she held the gate open for me.

"Not really" I mumbled as I walked through the gate. She smiled at me and returned to her seat.

"Oh!" I started turning around. "Can you tell your manager person that I think family changing rooms are discusting!" I shouted at her before walking off smirking as the smile dropped from her face.

"What are you smirking at?" Caitlyn asked as her and Carly held the door open for me.

"Nothing" I giggled as I walked into the changing room with a discusted look on my face. That soon changed however when I saw Shane Grey pulling off his top showing off his amazingly toned and tanned body. He was their in board shorts and he looked amazing. As he turned around he saw me staring at him and smirked slightly before turning around and packing up his stuff.

"Come on!" Hilary moaned as she grabbed my arm and pulled me along to the changing room that just happened to be stuck in the middle of the room, so everyone could see.

"Oh thank you" I said to the girls as they opened my locker showing me the coat hangers inside. Really it was just amazing!

"Get changed Mitchie!" They both moaned in unison as they grabbed my shirt.

"Ok, I'll get changed. You two go and help Suzy and Lizzie with the babies" I told them as I pushed them slightly so they wouldn't ruin my clothes.

Lorraine came over to me laughing.

"Hey Mo. I know there annoying right! Ruin your clothes so keep them out their reach! Be warned!" She laughed and I smiled at her until she walked off back over with Sarah and they started getting ready.

I sighed as I pulled my top off over my head and slipped of my shorts revealing my bikini. It was white and looked great with my tanned body.

"Wo, you look stunning!" Caity said as she came and helped me tidy up my stuff.

"Thank you. So do you" I giggled as she sat down in her green spotty bikini.

We were talking happily tying our hair up so hopefully it wont get wet when Hilary, Carly, Mikey and Matthew were running around us in circles. I sighed as Caity left me and walked back over to Nate. I looked down at them.

"Stop!" I shouted quietly holding up my arms and they instantely stopped running. "Sit down. And stay still while I make sure everything is packed away ok?" I asked them as I stared at them.

"Yes Mitchie" They all said smiling as they sat there swinging there legs together.

"Hey Mitchie!" Lizzie and Suzy said coming up behind me. "I'm putting you in charge of the kids so look after them well" They said smiling as they held up the babies before walking off smiling at each other.

They walked out to the swimming pool and everyone followed. Shane looked at me apoligetically and smiled as he followed Jason out to the pool.

"Ok stand up hold hands and follow me to the pool" I said calmly as they followed my order's. I walked out to the pool and they all shrieked when they saw it.

"Ok in you go but be careful!" I shouted after them as they all ran forward and jumped in the pool making a hug splash over Caitlyn who groaned as she felt her hair was now wet. I laughed at her slightly as I followed her into the pool. I slipped under the pool sectioner and started swimming laps. Me and Caitlyn had some races and splased the guys but I couldn't help but think that Lorraine had completely changed. She loves swimming but her and Sarah are just in the jacuzzi drinking wine. Honestly she's changed a lot and I'm not sure if I'm jealous because I miss her or because I don't like the new her.

I sighed once again as I got out and sat on the side of the pool dipping my legs in the water. Lizzie and Suzy placed Fay and Jessica in the water in one of those baby holders. You know ... those floating pads that you can put the baby in and push them around without having to hold them. They placed them in the water.

"Hey people the sauna's empty!" Lorraine shouted and everyone ran out of the water and over to the door including the children but stopped when they read - No under sixteen's aloud - everyone sighed but Lorraine and Sarah just giggled continuing into the sauna.

I went with the kids as they all jumped back into the pool.

"Hey Mitchie, you can look after the kids while we go in there can't you?" Suzy asked placing Fay and Jessica in front of me in the water.

"Erm ... sure" I sighed. I didn't want this responsibility. Why am I baby sitter all of a sudden?

Shane looked really upset for me but him, Caity, Nate, Jason and all the parents went in there leaving me to look after all the children.

I pushed Fay and Jessica around the pool a little while watching the other kids play.

They jumped out of the pool and started running around the outside.

"Don't run!" I shouted and they stopped. I waved them to come over here and they did as they smiled at me.

"Why don't you go over there and get some float's before coming back into the water" I told them as I continued to push Fay and Jess around.

As they grabbed the floats they jumped back into the water and started splashing around. I got soaked and now I'm grumpy. I'm sitting in the baby pool after taking off the baby holders and have Fay and Jessica on my lap as I splashed around in the water continuing to watch the others. I feel like a single mother with 6 children and I don't like it.

After what seemed like hours the sauna door finally opened and out came a laughing posse of my so called family.

Lizzie and Suzy smiled at me before taking Fay and Jessica and walking back into the changing room's without saying a word to me. Oh thanks!

I sighed as I stood up and called the kids out of the pool.

Shane watched me guiltily as I helped them put all of the float's away in the correct places and helped take off all there arm bands and give them to the life guard.

When we finally made it back into the changing rooms everyone was already changed.

"Oh hello sweety. Can you dress the girls and put them in their prams. Were going to go to the gym. You can take them wherever!" Joe said as she walked out with Mark. I sighed as I realised I was in the changing room with 4 wet children and 2 un-dressed babies.

Shane came round the corner still soaking wet and I hoped and prayed he would help me.

"Want some help?" He asked me smiling.

I smiled back. "Please" I replied as I sighed once again.

**______________________________________________________________**

There you go - the next chapter. The next chapter will be about them in the changing rooms and what they will do with the kids while everyone else goes to the gym.

Hope you enjoyed it :)

Review?


	4. Chapter 4: Help

**Hey,**

**I first have to apoligise because I haven't updated this story in, well, ages. And I apoligise profusely. I hate when I keep you waiting I've just been busy and got inspiration for other stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am updating this specially for Spam!! Haha. You are amazing and I love ya!! =D**

**This is for you ... =D **

*****

Mitchie's POV

As Shane offered me help I was soo estatic and soo thankful to him. I know that it must have been hard for him to offer to do such a nice thing. Even though they are his little brothers and sisters too. But, it's making me forgive him. That and what he did to me last night.

Normal POV

Mitchie and Shane stood staring and each other smiling. They haven't been this close to each other in so long and it just makes them speechless when they are. It's a shame that they have no idea that what they feel is love.

It wasn't until Jessica started moaning and moving around on the baby changer that Mitchie looked away and sighed. Mikey, Carly, Matt and Hilary were running wild round the changing rooms whilst Jessica and Fay layed, all wet and uncomfortable on the hard plastic baby changers. Mitchie sighed as she thought of a plan in her head.

Shane stared at her in confusion as she looked like she was counting in her head.

"OK!" She shouted loudly, making Shane jump in fear. She turned to him laughing a little. " Sorry"

He nodded at her before getting pushed out the way by the four little children who had run up to Mitchie.

"Now listen to me. All of you go into those showers there and wash off all the chlorine out of your hair. When your done come back out here to me and Shane. And NO running. It's slippy in here and no one needs to get hurt. Go" As soon as she commanded the children they walked off into the showers and Shane smiled at her.

"Great job. I take Fay?" He asked as he grabbed Fay's and Jessica's bag and handed it to Mitchie.

"Thanks"

As Shane and Mitchie changed the two babies, who layed their very quietly, the children showered and were now washing their hair. Mitchie had rinsed the babies off quickly and got them dry and both her and Shane took it in turns to dry, moisturise, change and dress the babies. Once they were down they layed them down and strapped them into their prams where their little eyes closed slowly. Soon enough, they were asleep.

When the kids came running out of the showers naked and running around Mitchie and Shane looked at each other and smiled.

"Dry yourselfs off and then I want you to dry your hair with the hair dryers!" Shane commanded and Mitchie was impressed with how he handles situations and children. A good father figure no?

Mitchie and Shane smiled at each other and as the babies were now done they looked at themselves still present in their own swimming costumes. Neither of them had noticed before but they were both basically half naked. Now that they had done with the babies and the children wern't mucking around or in trouble. They stared at each other.

_Wow. You know, I never knew that family changing rooms would let me see someone who has such an amazing body that if I wasn't in his presence I would drool. He is so gorgeous!_

_I am in utter love with Mitchie. I mean I've seen her in a bikini before because when we used to be best mates we went to the beach and to water parks nearly every single day. I don't know why now it's any different. Her body is amazing and I am so thankful right now that I don't have boaner. That would have caused problem with the children ..._

As Shane and Mitchie stood, basically checking each other out, the children were getting into a bit of trouble. Hilary and Carly had dried themselves off and were walking over to the hair dryers that were hanging off the walls. As they both have long hair it would take a long time to dry. But as Matt and Mikey started running around a incident happened that bought both Mitchie and Shane back to real life.

As Matt and Mikey's little feet ran around bare foot in the changing room and the two girls stood trying to reach the hair dryers a puddle that, up until now, was unnoticed on the floor with some of the baby oil in it caused a little slip for Mikey. As he slipped over on the floor, Hilary jumped at the same time to reach the hair dryer. But as she landed she fell on Mikey's ankles and they both fell to the floor in pain and awkwardness. Mitchie sighed and looked at them angrily.

"You know what?" She bellowed and Shane even looked a little scared of her. "I am SO fed up with you right now! Why do you always feel the need to be so annoying and upset other people? I told you to dry yourself's off not run around like it's a playground. Now you've learnt your lesson and your hurt! And you hurt Hilary! When we get back to the hotel your going straight to your room and your grounded for the rest of the day. Both of you!"

She walked angrily over to Hilary and pulled her off the floor checking that her ankle was ok. She was crying and Mitchie picked her up and took her over to her seat. "Just sit there. I'll be over in a minute" She walked away and up to Shane.

"This is going to be such a fun holiday for me isn't it? Baby sitting! Look, you can go. I'm obviously going to be a while" She sighed as she looked down and looked at her legs. He slowly layed his hand on the bottom of her chin and pushed her head up gently, just enough so she was looking in his eyes.

"Your not going to be baby sitting Mo! And if you are, then I'll be right beside you. Always" He smiled gently before turning to Mikey and Matt who were now upset and annoyed. He walked over to them and got them to sit down.

"Now listen to me here, you have really upset Mitchie and once we're done in here you are going to give her a huge apoligy. Now, what I want you to do is go and grab one of those plastic bags and put your dirty and wet clothes and shoes in it please" He instructed and they walked off slowly to do what Shane has told them.

Mitchie smiled at him. "Thank you so much Shane, I really appreciate it. Do you want to get changed now whilst I do the girls and then when I get changed you do the boys?"

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks" He smiled and she smiled back. Were they going to become best friends again over the period of this holiday? They hoped so ...

As Shane grabbed his belongings and walked over to the small changing room he walked in and shut the door. Mitchie smiled to herself as she walked over to the girls who were sitting swinging their legs on the changing room seat.

"Ok girls, are we ready to finally get dry?" Mitchie asked as she smiled at them. They nodded back enthusiastically and jumped up. Mitchie grabbed their clothes out of the lockers and once they were properrly dry and they had towels to stand on they got dressed. Mitchie took them over to the hair dryers and she used both hair dryers at once to dry the girls long hair. Once they were dressed fully, shoes an' all, and their hair was dry they asked Mitchie to plait it for them. The boys sat and watched as Shane came out of the changing rooms.

Mitchie turned and smiled at him. "I'm just going to plait the girls hair and then I'll get changed"

As she stood with the girls in front of the mirror she couldn't help but think of what a great mother she is going to be. If Shane would be the father then they would be an amazing pair ... maybe it would happen? Probably not.

As the girls hair was nearly done and she tied in the last hair band she tapped them on the back. "Ok, your done now. Go and take the babies and their prams over to the doors and once we're done we'll all go. Ok?" They nodded.

Mitchie grabbed her clothes and walked into the changing room behind Shane. As he was dressing the boys, Mikey whispered something in his ear.

"She's really pretty. You should ask her out, your a great couple" Shane laughed at him. Someone so young reminded him of a teenager. He could tell he was going to be a character when he grows up. Just like Shane.

When Mitchie was done, her and Shane made sure that all the bags were packed and nothing was left in the changing rooms or lockers. Once they made sure they had everything they loaded the bags on the backs of the prams and exited the family changing room. Mitchie was pushing Jessica and Hilary and Carly were holding on to each side of the pram. Shane was pushing Fay in front of her and Mikey and Matt were holding onto the sides. As Mitchie locked the door and they walked back past the reception she handed the lady the key.

"I changed my mind. I think family changing rooms are an amazing idea" Mitchie smiled at her and the lady looked from her to Shane and back again.

"Well I can see why when you get to change with him" They laughed and winked at each other before they walked away and over to the gym doors.

"Oh! You can't go in there. Only over 16's. Sorry, but if you want to wait there's the small cafe just down the corridor. You could get the kids something to eat whilst you wait. When your family come out I'll tell them where you went" The kind receptionist, called Lauren, explained.

"Oh ok. Thank you"

As they walked down the corridor looking for the cafe Mitchie saw Lorraine and Sarah sitting in the gym talking to some nice men. It pained her to see because wherever Jason was she knew he would be thinking that he's done something wrong. She just hopes he's chosen the right girl.

As they found the cafe it was a long and noisy time as they watched the children talk and eat their little meals. The babies were asleep but they bought some food for them just incase. Shane and Mitchie were having a long winded chat about everything that they've done and how much they missed the other person. It even got so emotional at one point that Mitchie had tears in her eyes.

"We should talk about this in private once we're back in the hotel. Maybe in the babies room tonight?" Shane asked.

"Shane, we're going to our Malibu house tonight you plonker! But we'll talk them. Do we still share a room like we used to?"

"No, you share with Caitlyn now and I share with the boys"

"What about Lorraine?"

"Oh, she took the guest room with Sarah. Sorry Momo, I know you miss her"

"Yeah, but I'm got going to sit and mope about it. She's obviously found a new friend, I don't blame her. We haven't seen each other in a while"

In about an hour or so all the rest of the family charged into the cafe and smiled at Shane and Mitchie together. Caitlyn ran up to them and hugged them both. "We are soo sorry that we left you guys with them! It's just because they love you and you handle them so much better that we do!" Caitlyn apoligised. Mitchie smiled at her and laughed. "It's fine. It's tough but I love them"

"Well thank you soo much Mitchie, and Shane, you did an amazing job and next time we go somewhere nice, you won't have to do the baby sitting" Carrie said as she thanked them once again. "Ok people, lets head to Malibu!"

As me and Shane got up and grabbed the prams Caitlyn and Nate took them out of our grasps. "Our turns"

As they left the spa, they realised how great a day they had had.

"Bye Lauren! I'll email you" Mitchie laughed as she walked out and into the sunshine. No wait, there was no sunshine. The sun had dissapeared and out came the clouds. The rain clouds.

"We probably should have taken the car" Mark said dopely and the whole family burst out laughing.

"Well, let's see if we can make it before the rain comes down. Lets go guys!" Joe shouted and the family took a brisk walk out of the spa and down the road that would lead them to the hotel room.

Let's see if they'll get there in time ...

*

**There you go! Thank you soo much for reading and please review and tell me what you think of it. If you don't review, you get no update. Simple as. Love you,**

**Eloise x**


	5. Chapter 5: The Jog Home

_Hey guys,_

_I understand that I haven't updated in a while and I'm very sorry for that. I do have a reason for that though. I know that I promised to explain who everyone was and what children belonged to who, because I know that it is confusing, as it's such a big family. I went to write this chapter but I couldn't find my stick with all the information on it! But, now I found the stick and am going to explain who everyone is before continuing with the chapter :)_

_**Shane Gray**_

_**Suzy Gray - Shane's Mom**_

_**Matthew Gray - Shane's Brother (6)**_

_**Carly Gray - Shane's sister (5)**_

_**Fay Gray - Shane's baby sister (1)**_

_**Nate Black**_

_**Carrie Black - Nate's Mom**_

_**Mark Black - Nate's Dad**_

_**Jason Jones**_

_**Joe Jonas - Jason's Mom**_

_**Hilary Jones - Jason's Sister (7)**_

_**Mikey Jones - Jason's Brother (8)**_

_**Lorraine Jonas - Jason's Cousin (16)**_

_**Sarah - Jason's Girlfriend (20)**_

_**Caitlyn Geller**_

_**Mitchie Torres**_

_**Lizzie Torres - Mitchie's Mom**_

_**Jessica Torres - Mitchie's baby sister (1)**_

_There you go, I hope that cleared it up for you :)_

* * *

Mitchie sighed as she watched everyone run off down the street, hoping to get back to the hotel before it started raining. She sighed before jogging off down the street after them, not wanting to be left behind.

Suzy, Carrie and Joe were in front of everyone, running along with the prams in front. Fay and Jessica hadn't a clue what was going on but they were well awake now. Mitchie was running along, now holding hands with Hilary and Carly and Shane was running behind her, holding hands with both Mikey and Matthew. Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Lorraine and Sarah were behind them and were trying to stick together.

As they turned the last road corner, they could feel drips of rain starting to fall. The girls started screaming as the heavens opened and poured it's insides down on the family running down the street. People watched as they drove past in their cars or walked with their umbrella's. Lorraine and Sarah, being the girls they are, even grabbed an umbrella off a little child walking down the street. The mother shouted and swore at them but they didn't care, they weren't getting as wet now. Nearing the hotel all people were now screaming as they raced down the road, the men on the doors, held them open, ready for their arrival and watched in amusement as they continued running. Upon reaching the hotel they managed to get inside the hotel within 10 minutes of running. Everyone was now clasping at their sides as their stitches formed and panting as they hurt all over.

"Ok, we have exactly 10 minutes to leave our rooms and get in the mini buses. We spent longer in the spa than expected. Everyone get moving now!" Joe shouted as she clapped her hands. Mitchie grabbed at Hilary and Carly and tagged Mikey and Matthew, telling them to follow her, as she jumped in the open lift.

"Hold it!" Shane, Nate and Jason called, jumping in the lift with her. Shane was pressed up against Mitchie and the children were squealing as they got pushed around.

"Sorry guys" Nate laughed as they tried pushing him out the way. Mitchie laughed and Shane turned to smile at her, she smiled back, a blush forming on her cheeks. As they reached their floor, the doors open, Mitchie handed them their keys and told them to go and pack everything that was theirs from their rooms into their bags. She walked into her room and let the boys into their room through the nursery situated in the middle of the two.

Pulling out her suitcases from under the bed, she started grabbing her clothes from the drawers and neatly folding them into her suitcase. She had packed everything up within 7 minutes and Caitlyn had joined her. Nate and Jason walked through the nursery and into Mitchie's room, carrying their suitcases. They left, smiling at her, and walked down the hall. Caitlyn didn't even bother with folding and just shoved everything in. Grabbing her toiletries and her ipod from the side she zipped up her suitcase and was out. Mitchie bagged up her toiletries and then went into the nursery to pack up Jessica's things. She saw Shane in there and smiled.

"I hope we don't get put on baby sitting duty all holiday" She wished and he chuckled slightly as he piled everything into the spare bag. Mitchie copied his actions and then her phone buzzed, signalling the end of their time.

"We wont. Let's go" Shane ordered as he walked back into his room, grabbing his suitcases and proceeding back through Mitchie's room, carrying Fay's bags. He was joined by Mitchie and they left the room together. Outside they were joined by the children and Mitchie sighed. It was like her and Shane were teenage parents. Everyone was soaking wet still, dripping all down the corridor and all their clothes and suitcases were wet, footprints left behind them and leaving their marks on the perfectly clean hotel. Shane laughed as Mikey and Matthew left hand prints along the wall and Mitchie smacked them on the back of the heads.

"Stop it" She ordered and they laughed, jumping in the open lift. She helped everyone get their suitcases in and handed hers and Jessica's to Shane, who was grabbing the lift opposite. Mitchie walked in the lift and pressed the ground button.

"Are we going home now?" Mikey asked as he tugged at Mitchie's wet clothes.

"We sure are big boy" Mitchie replied shaking his wet mock slightly. As the lift tinged open, she helped everyone out with their suitcases and then waited for Shane to join her.

"Already down here baby" He laughed as he stood behind her, waiting to go. She blushed a deep crimson colour and laughed as they joined everyone in the hotel lobby.

Well wasn't this going to be a fun journey ...

* * *

_There you go :)_

_Sorry that it's a short chapter but it's late here and I wanted to upload before bed._

_I hope that you liked it and if I get at least **5 reviews**, I'll upload the next chapter quicker._

**_Review. Or you get no chapter. :)_**

_Thank you,_

_Eloise xx_


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey

_Hey guys,_

_I'm so sorry about the long update and I do apoligise! But to say thank you, I wrote you this new chapter. I hope you like it :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **__:(_

_Enjoy, xx_

* * *

_"Are we going home now?" Mikey asked as he tugged at Mitchie's wet clothes._

_"We sure are big boy" Mitchie replied shaking his wet mock slightly. As the lift tinged open, she helped everyone out with their suitcases and then waited for Shane to join her._

_"Already down here baby" He laughed as he stood behind her, waiting to go. She blushed a deep crimson colour and laughed as they joined everyone in the hotel lobby._

_Well wasn't this going to be a fun journey ..._

* * *

As the whole family circled around Joe, they waited for some sort of instruction on how this journey was going to go.

"OK, so all the kids, along with the babies will be going in the white mini van with Shane and Mitchie. Everyone else in the yellow mini van!" Joe shouted before turning and grabbing her luggage, leading everyone out to the buses they had been assigned.

"Great" Mitchie groaned as she grabbed her luggage and begun following the family outside to where her mini bus was. Her eyes were in for a shock when she saw what she would be travelling in for the next two hours.

"Oh. My. Gosh" Mitchie gasped as she took in the sight on the mini bus. It was suppossed to be white but the mud and dirt made it hard to see that. The doors looked like they would fall off with one sharp slam and the seats inside didn't look safe. At All. Gulping she walked round to the boot where all the luggage was suited and she sighed, carefully swinging it open.

Loading her luggage, along with the children's and the prams and baby belongings she finally opened the doors and the children jumped in. Hilary and Carly were sitting in the middle and Mikey and Matthew were sitting in the back. There was one seat at the back and one next to the girls. In the front their were three seats available.

The baby seats were both on the front row and Mitchie sighed.

"Shane sit with the boys, I'll sit with the babies" She sighed reaching out and pulling her hair slightly. Taking Jessica she climbed on board the bus and straped her into the car seat, making sure it was secure and she was comfy she did the same to Fay. Making sure their bags and belongings were on the floor in front of her; easy access available, she turned and looked at the girls.

"Put your bags on the floor and put your toys on the spare seat. Then show me your straps" She ordered and she checked they were securely fitted in. "OK, now we have a two hour journey and I don't want to hear of any funny business. Calm down and read, or listen to your music, whatever, just don't make any noise" Mitchie groaned before slamming the door shut, and turning to look at Shane before turning to the front, straping herself in and ordering the driver to go.

* * *

An hour into the journey and Fay and Jessica had started crying. It was very hot and stuffy and the window's wouldn't open. The children were bored and stiff and everyone needed the toilet.

"Can you pull over into that stop off point please" Mitchie asked the driver as she tried to get the screaming and shouting children to calm down. As the driver pulled up Mitchie groaned as she undid the car door and let the children go outside.

"Oh my God!" She screamed as they started running around the car in circles, jumping up and down and screaming.

"SHUT UP!" Shane bellowed and within seconds the children were silent.

"I'm going to have to take them into the toilet, get them a snack and a drink and let them have a run around in the play area before they get back in for the last hour. Can you handle the girls or do you want me to take them and change them?" She asked.

"Can you take them, they need changing. I'm going to sort this car out and make it into a clam haven for when you return" He confessed and she nodded as he helped unload the prams, for which she took the screaming babies from and straped them in.

Walking towards the main town people stared at her and she glared at them all as she tried to keep an eye on the children.

She thought of a plan of action and once inside, she put the plan into action.

* * *

Firstly she took all the children into the large women's toilet where she put them in four cubicles and let them go to the toilet, whilst she changed the babies and put dummies in their mouths. Once the children were done and the babies had stopped crying loudly she made them wash their hands and their faces before they set out again.

She took them to McDonalds where she bought them all a happy meal and got them some fruit instead of chips and some fresh juice; milk for the babies.

Setting outside she sat and watched the children as they ate their meals and had a half an hour play in the park. Once everyone was finished and all rubbish was in the bin, food eaten and children tired and sleepy she took them over to the car. The car that had now been transformed.

The car was no longer a stuffy and burning pool of smell, for Shane had transformed it.

The windows were now all open, except for the babies window, and their was classical music playing lightly. The place had been cleaned and sprayed and the rubbish removed. The kids seats now had blankets and toys and pillows attached, making them want to sleep.

Upon seeing the transformation Mitchie made all the children stop before loading the two boys in first. Once they had climbed in, Shane straped them in, covered them over with their blanket and adjusted the toys and pillows. They were comfy and were now watching the girls as they same actions were made.

Mitchie then took the two babies and loaded them up, before she loaded the prams and climbed in herself, straping herself and the babies in. As the car started and it returned to the road, she looked to see two sleeping babies and four sleeping children. Peace and quiet.

Smiling at Shane she thanked him before turning and catching up on some shut eye. She would need it when she got to the house.

* * *

_There you go :)_

_I know it was short but I hoped you still enjoyed it. I wanted the next chapter to fully be when they arrived at the house. __**REVIEW.**_

_Love you,_

_Eloise xx_


End file.
